


dangerous waters

by professortennant



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Off-World, Sharing a Room, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15433152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: “Rise and shine, Colonel.”Her heart catches in her throat at the sight of him in the morning: hair mussed and sticking up in all directions, eyes shining and dark with sleep, a soft smile playing about his thin lips.“Morning, Sam,” he rumbles out, sleep making his voice low and husky. It’s unlike him to be so out of it; unlike him to use her first name in the field. He’s normally twitchy and anxious in the morning, rousing Daniel and Teal’c and urging them to get a move on. She thinks, with a flush of pleasure, that maybe he draws as much relaxation, as much comfort, from her presence as she does from him.





	dangerous waters

**Author's Note:**

> prompted on tumblr: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair

As a general rule, Sam tries not to bunk down with the Colonel off-world. Or on Earth, for that matter. She just ensures that her gear gets stowed away with Daniel or Teal’c’s when the tents go up. For the most part, it’s pretty effective (even if Daniel kicks around in his sleeping bag too much and makes the fabric rustle loudly and Teal’c hums deeply in his sleep and fills the whole tent with a buzz). 

The Colonel takes first watch every time, looks at each of them with dark, lingering eyes–cataloguing them and making sure they’re okay. She pretends not to notice that he wishes her good night last and that his eyes linger on her.

Ever since Dr. Samantha Carter came crashing through the quantum mirror, lines between them have been blurred and a perfectly sublimated desire and attraction had been released, slowly simmering and rising to a steady boiling heat. 

It’s self-preservation, really, that she do everything in her power to stay away from the Colonel in the perfect intimacy of darkness, the closeness of sleeping bags pressed together, the sound of his gentle breathing and the musky smell of him lulling her to sleep. 

And then they stumble upon PX7-255 where Daniel is revered as a messenger from the gods and Teal’c is believed to be his divine servant. Daniel and Teal’c are given rooms bathed in golden light and silk and the Colonel and Sam are….escorted outside the city limits and told to return to visit their god at first light. 

Self-preservation crumbles quickly when the Colonel grumbles the entire walk to the campsite outside the city and they work together to put up a single, solitary tent. 

“Standard duo watch, Carter,” the Colonel says, pulling the flap of the tent open for her. She swallows hard and nods, a soft  _Yes sir_  in response. Duo watch means sleeping in the same tent; means sleeping side-by-side; means staying awake and watching while the other sleeps. 

She strips off her field jacket and watches as he does the same, one of the only things they can do to get a little more comfortable. There’s no stripping down to skivvies to sleep; you always have to be ready to pick up and move–just in case. 

“Get some sleep,” the Colonel orders softly. He settles at the entrance of the tent, positioned so he can keep an eye on the goings on outside and her sleeping form across from him. 

She sleeps easily, something that doesn’t surprise her at all. The Colonel has always made her feel safe and cared for; he’s a protector, a defender, a leader. She never worries with him in charge, with him beside her. 

In a few short hours, though, she wakes to his hand on her shoulder shaking her awake, his voice soft and husky in her ear. “Sam, Sam…Rise and shine, Major.”

She wakes with a start, sleeping in the field always meaning she never falls into a deep sleep. He grins down at her, hand still heavy and warm on her shoulder, thumb brushing against her neck. 

Sam tries very hard to push down the little thrill of warmth, of desire, that springs easily in the pit of her stomach. It’s an easy touch to cling to and to extrapolate into a full-blown desire: waking up to his hand on her neck, his lips on her skin, his voice in her ear, his hips pressed against hers. 

She swallows and blinks up at him, pushing herself up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Coffee?” she asks, yawning and disentangling herself from her jacket that she’s used as a blanket. 

The Colonel passes her the instant coffee which she takes with a soft murmur of thanks. The Colonel flops down into the warm spot she has left behind, sighing and pulling his hat down low over his eyes, tugging his own jacket over his chest and inhaling and exhaling deeply. 

Sam sips at the coffee and settles in for her watch. She should be focused on her surroundings, should be scanning the tree line and monitoring the activity along the city walls. Instead, she finds her eyes drifting over to the Colonel’s sleeping form: lean legs, strong jawline, long fingers and tantalizing hands. 

She considers a world in which she’d be able to sidle up beside him, press herself against his side and throw an arm around his chest and a leg over his hip, nuzzle her nose beneath his jaw and press soft kisses to his neck and cheek and lips. A world in which she could wake him with fingers in his hair and undulating hips, teasing him about the way he has her wet and ready first thing in the morning and then slipping from the bed in search of coffee instead. A world in which he groans and chases after her, complaining that he’s too old to chase after a woman for sex, but still buries a laugh into the skin of her neck and hauls her up against his body, trapping her between the kitchen countertop and his body.

It’s a world she tries not to spend too much time in; doesn’t allow herself to want or fantasize too deeply about–that’s dangerous waters. 

She sips at her coffee again and lets the scalding, bitter taste bring her back to reality. The Colonel sleeps soundly in front of her and she smiles softly when his leg jerks in his sleep, settling against her own outstretched legs. Biting her lip, she leans forward and wraps her fingers around his twitching leg–perhaps evidence of a nightmare or dream. Her touch stills him and she rubs a circle against his ankle once, twice, three times before withdrawing her hand. 

Too close to wading in those dangerous waters. 

Hours slip by and when she sees the sun peaking over the horizon, she stretches and clamors over to the Colonel, lifting his hat off his face and shaking him awake. 

“Rise and shine, Colonel.”

Her heart catches in her throat at the sight of him in the morning: hair mussed and sticking up in all directions, eyes shining and dark with sleep, a soft smile playing about his thin lips. 

“Morning, Sam,” he rumbles out, sleep making his voice low and husky. It’s unlike him to be so out of it; unlike him to use her first name in the field. He’s normally twitchy and anxious in the morning, rousing Daniel and Teal’c and urging them to get a move on. She thinks, with a flush of pleasure, that maybe he draws as much relaxation, as much comfort, from her presence as she does from him.

She realizes, with a start, that the hand on his chest is rubbing circles against his chest with the pad of her thumb and she snatches her hand back and blushes. 

He grins up at her, thoughtful and slow. Those dark eyes of his search her face, linger on the flush of her cheeks. She ducks her head and grabs her pack from the corner of the tent, hefting it over her shoulder. 

“Time to get moving, sir.”

She slips out of the tent without another look at him–afraid she will look back and never be able to stop looking. 

The cool air of the planet smacks her in the face, shakes her free of the growing heat in the tent, and she inhales deeply, willing her heart to return to a normal heartbeat. 

Dangerous waters, indeed.


End file.
